


On The Shore

by theArtpprentice



Category: Pokemon Black/White - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-22 20:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theArtpprentice/pseuds/theArtpprentice
Summary: If her trainer happens to lose himself in the night, she will remain to watch on him in this night. True companions always trust themselves.





	On The Shore

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to you reader whatever your planet of origin may be! Here comes another text on the universe of Pokémon actually. Enjoy.  
> And if these words awake in you some sort of sweet sensations, or if you like rock ballads, may I suggest you "Shut Out The World" by Eve To Adam? I tokk (yeah "tokk" not "took" of course) inspiration from it to write this text. Enjoy again ;)

Her mind wakes, up to consider silence.  
From it she then learns to distinct small noise that she hears.  
They are like some mice behind a fallen black curtain.  
She can also see now. See it. Blackness.  
And feels it next. Heavy over her head and body, all painted with blackness. It becomes a cloud making awaken thoughts fall and shout like rain and thunder, all painted with blackness. And stands looming in the air she begins to breathe again, all painted with blackness.  
She lets go of sleep that has taken her in the further, all painted with blackness.  
Everything explodes in light, her burning eyes won't be opening on a dream.  
She pulls her eyelids... a little... bit... higher. And with eyes wide-open on darkness, becomes blind in the night.  
Winking some more, she stretches until feeling the entirety of her own weight, every inch of her long muscle along the scarcely removed sheets.  
Which by the scent she gets further recognition.  
She straightens up onto the mattress, open like an alcove in the shadow of the room and glances towards the desk furniture. The one she truly wonders about discovers he has the Moon to accompany him and her beams to light his path through darkness.  
Suspicion and worry merge in her head and pull her out of bed. She slides on the floor, like a shaken branch in the air. And approaches nearer the dumb shore.  
Through shadows, she tries her best to get hints of his state. Any one she can find.  
Her ears are straight and alert, in order to inspect the dull and almost silent rhythm of his breath. Her look is pointed on the relief affecting his body which are growing up like some hidden mounts.  
She notices the small purple stains under his eyes.  
So she lets go of a moan to get his mind back to where he really is, here in present. But it passed over him, like the wind through a bursted open wreck. He doesn't look up, he probably does refuse to.  
His back stays painfully twisted over his writing, with no ears nor eyes turned toward whatever stands outside of the invisible, away of the tormented horizon he faces alone, and reckless. Imprisoned between a cloud strangled sky and a water throbbing sea, between all the waves of both heaven and ocean - which prevent her to reach the spring, the source of his words.  
Deprived of the security of the steady land by his absence, she sends another forgotten complaint from her heart, preyed on by loneliness. Her voice, dull and full of echoes, dwells on the sea then drowns in the deep dark ocean - which is still separating them.  
Hilbert stands in the sick frog leading his drift.  
Hilbert sees nothing. Nor the shore, nor his room. From where she is calling.  
So Eve decides that whatever it is he is wishing to find in the far storming, it is of no good anymore.  
So whereas she was more and more attracted near the edge of the chasm, as she was heading into an abyss of wide and sorrowful waiting solitude, and not onto the back of one of those waves he is riding far away, she manages to rise up against it.  
Her pride, her power begins to stir. She takes obscurity within her burning glance, then with her fiery eye chokes it.  
Stretching up, she gets higher and higher!  
Pass from an ember to a complete fire!  
And overhangs what overhangs her!  
Eventually she strokes his rough cheek. She moves upward from his chin onto the top of his skull. She uses her voice to fall onto his forehead like fine rain drops.  
"I know Eve. I know."  
In the end, he finally got a hint of her presence.  
"But there were some words I could not let run away."  
Hilbert places his look upon her own, smiling from below.  
"May you let me end this? Go back to bed."  
He orders, knows she will obey.  
"I'm coming."  
He shows his face to her, so she might get a little piece of confidence from it. Although she hesitates somehow, remaining forbidden, she finishes to obey.  
After all, she would only have to stay still until he comes back to her.  
Despite it all, she keeps her glance pointed like a compass on her true master. She lies and waits the signs and watches them lie right under the guise of shades that has to be chased out. She beats some of them off, with discreet growls. She remains tensed, ready to rush forward.  
Nonetheless, in order to calm herself and shut thoughts down, she becomes attentive to the sounds of the leaves outdoor, sweetly creased on their fresh twigs, and swung by the wind outside, plunged within the shadows.  
She refuses to be taken away in sleep five minutes later. She hastely opens her heavy eyelids. Just when she feels she is falling out of control.  
"I'm here."  
These three words wake in her everything she would have lost within sleep and oblivion. She catches the shrieks of branches behind the walls, better than ever, which prevent her to hear his steps on the planks. In his isolated room, echoes are directed toward her and are getting closer. They feel like a mild linen sheet, knitted in her waitings. Eve opens a tired and tarnished iris onto the young adam approaching. She makes an attempt, as weightful as she is, to move at the moment he makes the bed crumble. She is where she desires to be. At last, his silence breathing throat offers a space for her head to rest, as she wants. Her long green tail slips into his legs, which he tightens around her. Thus all of her flesh is rekindled by his own, his artery which beats like a lullaby in his blood, his kneels tied in the complete possession of her being.  
Sails, flapping slowly in a warm breeze, succeed each other all around both of their bodies and silence the other murmurs. Next, they fall on them. There are finally only him and her. She throws a pleased moan with all of what remains of her when he touches lightly her neck, moves upward to her ears before giving it a soft stroke, closing them.  
Everything fades once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you've read the introduction ;) IT'S IMPORTANT.


End file.
